


You called, Dragonborn?

by nightfangsflames



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Eye Contact, Light Angst, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangsflames/pseuds/nightfangsflames
Summary: Amarynn is getting real sick of how Miraak scolds her. But unfortunately that doesn't turn off her attraction to him. Miraak walks in on a little show and decides to become a part of it.





	You called, Dragonborn?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I've been working on this for weeks because I wanted to do it justice, and holy crap I've lost a lot of sleep typing and retyping this. I hope you all enjoy <3

            The front door of Lakeview Manor made a sound similar to thunder as Amarynn slammed it shut. If there had been anyone home, she was sure they would have come running to investigate. She heard the door open again by the time she reached the stairs, but she didn’t care. She had to get away from _him_.         

            Miraak was the single most infuriating person she had ever come to meet, even worse than _Lurbuk the Bard_. He had some nerve for treating her like this! The floor boards creaked as Miraak quickly fell into step behind her, only halting as she slammed her bedroom door. She leaned against the door, in case he decided to ‘allow’ himself in, satisfied when she heard him trudge back down the stairs. She sank into her bed, yanking off piece by piece of her leather armor, tossing it carelessly on the floor.

            No matter what she did, Miraak always seemed to scold her like a child. Nothing she ever said or did seemed to satisfy him. They were almost always bickering; from the time they’d wake up to the time they’d fall asleep. Sometimes, Amarynn considered ditching him in the wilderness, if it weren’t for how painfully attracted she was to him. No matter how angry he made her, hearing the growl in his voice always sent shivers down her back. Until today.

            They had been having their usual bicker, as they walked along Lake Ilinatta. Miraak was chastising her for getting the Ebony Blade, and the dangers of deals with daedric princes, as if she hadn’t already learned that from him. They had this conversation more times than Amarynn could count, and she was tired of it.

             “I get it Miraak, you don’t want me to end up like you. I understand that, but— “

            “If you understood it, we would not be having this conversation _again,_ you senseless girl! Are you that incapable to comprehend such things in that feeble mind of yours? You do not _deserve_ the title of Dragonborn if this is how you are to use it,” Miraak growled at her. Amarynn was instantly irked, and attempted to push him to get him to knock off the attitude. Miraak must have overestimated her reaction, and with a quick _Fus_ she was flung back into the water. By the time it registered in his arrogant little head that he fucked up, Amarynn had already gotten out of the water and started stomping home. She would have punched him in the damn face too, if it weren’t for that stupid mask.

            Now that she had trapped herself in her room, she was at a loss as to what to do. She picked up her armor off the floor and hung it to dry, and flopped gracelessly onto her bed. She curled under her unfairly comfy sheets and before long, she had fallen asleep.

 

 

            “Sleep well, Dragonborn?”

            A painfully seductive voice roused her from her sleep. Through the remaining sleep in her eyes, Amarynn took in the sight of a toned chest, dragging her eyes across each muscle and took delight in how his ab muscles tightened as he chuckled.

            “Laan zuk do zu'u mindin laat vulon?” Miraak purred as he weaved his hand through her long silver hair. Wrapping a bundle of hair in his fist, he tugged her hair back to give him access to her neck.

            Amarynn couldn’t hold in the whimper as Miraak scraped his teeth down her neck, settling down at her shoulder and taking a nip of her skin, sucking hard. Her body arched into his as he left a dark love bite for all to see.

            “Hi fen bolog fah nii,” Miraak drug his nails down her waist and pulled her close.

            “Please, Mir—I need—” her words were cut off by another bite. Miraak shifted on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance.

 

 

            Amarynn shot up from her bed, untangling from the web of sheets she had build around herself. Holy _shit._  What was that?

            Well, she wasn’t going to deny that she would kill to run her hands through his long dark hair, but she knew there was no way in Oblivion he’d ever let her live it down if he found out. _Shit_ , this was bad. Ever since she had met him, she had felt a connection with him. She had always thought it was her dragon soul recognizing another dragon soul, but as time went on she found herself more and more infatuated with him, despite his attitude. And even on some occasions, he’d say things that would turn her whole body into butterflies, but she’d usually beat that down with the other repressed feelings.

            Amarynn shook it off, tugging on her robe and swiftly going out the back door to cool off. She leaned against the railing and watched the moon light reflecting off the lake, desperately attempting to forget that steamy dream encounter.

            Despite watching the lake for twenty minutes or so, Amarynn’s body still felt as uncomfortably hot and needy as it had in the dream. There was only one conceivable way to deal with this problem, and she had to be sneaky about it. She snuck back to her room as quietly as possible, and laid across the bed until she was comfortable. After a deep breath and a defeated sigh, she licked a finger and weaved it into her robe, bringing it to her pearl.

 

 

            He didn’t realize she would take this so hard. He knew what he did was rash, he had even attempted to make amends like she had been trying so hard to convince him to start doing. Though he had never given any thought to wasting his time on such trivialities, he had realized he had never actually seen her angry before. Irritated, yes, but storming off and slamming the door hard enough the whole manor shook like a dragon shout? She was finally beginning to show her true Dovah.

            It was late in the night that he heard her go out the back door. Though he was tempted to follow her, he decided against it in case she was still angry. He wasn’t in the mood for a fight. There wasn’t a way to justify shouting her in the lake, he contemplated whether he should bring it up in the morning or if it was better left unsaid.

            Shortly later, Amarynn had come back inside, the cold Skyrim breeze blowing into his room. He could hear her quietly retreat back into her room, but didn’t hear the door close. A good sign.

            Miraak had mixed feelings about her; the Dov in him only thought of her as a challenge, but as a man? She had perfected the way to make him absolutely hate her and want her, all at once.

            A small sound captured Miraak out of his thoughts. A soft whimper came from Amarynn’s room, but he couldn’t quite make it out. Could it have been a thief that came in and not the Dragonborn? Surely she wasn’t _that_ oblivious to miss someone sneaking past her. His curiosity got the better of him as he shifted out of his sheets and carefully walked out of his room. Magika sparked at his fingertips in anticipation, muffling his movement in case it was a thief. As he approached her room, he heard a chilling sound.

            Amarynn let out a needy moan, his name coming off her lips, quiet enough he had almost missed it. Miraak froze where he stood and listened closer, listening to the breathy sighs and desperate whine coming out of her room. _By Talos, is she pleasuring herself? And to the thought of me?_

            Miraak fought the growing hardness hidden in his robes as he snuck a peak into her room to confirm his suspicions. He welcomed the bewitching sight of Amarynn laying in bed, hair sprawled across her pillows, head thrown back in pleasure and her eyes shut tight as her fingers worked her clit. Her robes just barely covered her breasts, hanging limply against her body. A lone candle illuminated the room just enough to make out the glistening sweat coming off her body. She caught his attention again when she quietly moaned his name.

            “You called, Dragonborn?” Miraak purred as he leaned against the doorframe.

            It was almost humorous how Amarynn yelped and flung herself off the bed and onto the floor. She frantically readjusted her robes and tried to find anything else to look at but him.

            “Why so shy, Dragonborn? You were so vocal moments ago,” Miraak hummed, taking several steps into the room. Amarynn could feel her whole body heat up in embarrassment.

            “Don’t be ridiculous Miraak,” Amarynn attempted to hiss, but her voice ended up cracking. She watched as his awful smirk grew, and he continued closer, like he was cornering her as prey. _Shit, shit shit, I am_ never _going to hear the end of this!_

            Amarynn scrambled to her feet as he came closer, holding her robes closed tightly, taking a step back as he’d step closer. She was quickly herded against a closet behind her, giving her no room to escape. Amarynn felt her face was on fire, _oh god, he saw everything_. There was no way she could deny this that he wouldn’t totally see through. _Dammit, he even heard me say his name!_

            “Ahh, but I was quite enjoying your little show,” Miraak took a large step forward, grabbing and pinning her arms above her. Amarynn tried to fight how her body arched towards his, no matter how much she wanted to feel the weight of his body pressed against hers. He brought both arms into one hand, ghosting his other hand slowly down her side, barely tracing her breast, waist, and hips. Everywhere he touched let a fire under her skin, causing her heart to ache. Skillfully weaving his hand into her robes, Miraak dipped his hand into her soaked heat.

            Miraak dropped his forehead on the closet door behind her and groaned, “This excited about the thought of me touching you? Of me _fucking_ you, hmm?” Amarynn only shuddered in response as his fingers circled her throbbing clit.

            They met each others gaze at last, all the tension that had been building up since they first met seemed to be held together by a thread right now. The moment Miraak loosened his grip on her arms, Amarynn broke free, throwing them around his neck and into his hair. She leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, Miraak held them in place by digging his fingers into her thighs. Miraak buried himself in her neck, biting and sucking every bit of skin in his reach. Amarynn attempted to tug his robes off, only able to bare his shoulders. Miraak growled into her skin as as she dug her nails into his shoulders, earning a satisfying grind across her heat.

            Miraak lifted her and moved her down to the bed, resuming his adventure down her body. He continued to suck on her skin as he palmed her breasts, taking pleasure in the squeaks she made as he rolled her nipples under his thumb. She sounded absolutely angelic, even as she resisted making as much noise as he could sense she wanted. But this wasn’t enough, he had to show her who the true dovah is. He roughly shifted her legs apart, dipping a finger through the increasing wetness. Amarynn moaned as she thrust herself into his palm desperately, but Miraak noticed that she kept her eyes tightly shut.

            “Ah, ah, Dragonborn, keep your eyes on me,” Miraak teased, giving her clit a teasing flick. Amarynn hesitated; meeting his eyes would only confirm that this was real, and not just another steamy dream. But if she doesn’t, this all could stop right now, leaving her even more frustrated. She shyly met his eyes, earning an awful smug grin from the bastard. Miraak took her submission as a victory, and dipped his finger inside her. After one stroke, two stroke, three, Miraak found the spot that had her bucking.

            Amarynn had struggled at maintaining eye contact with him, but was satisfied watching the fire grow in his eyes. Amarynn could feel her pleasure building quickly, she was so close it was almost painful. Amarynn shut her eyes as she silently pleaded for sweet release. Almost instantly, Miraak’s magic fingers retreated, gripping her chin in a rough grip and leveled with her.

            “What did I say Dragonborn?” Miraak spoke down at her, refusing to let her budge. Amarynn whined in protest, trying to break free from his grip.

            “You said--” Amarynn stumbled through the haze of pleasure, “Keep my eyes on you.” She quickly met his gaze again, mentally pleading for him to continue.

            “Good girl,” Miraak purred, brushing her clit and picked up where he left off, adding a second finger for cooperating. It didn’t take long for Miraak to bring her back to the edge, slowly working her through her pleasure. The wave of an orgasm crashed hard onto her, relief spreading through her body. Amarynn trembled intensely beside him as she came down, Miraak took the chance to admire her breasts as they moved when she kept gasping for air. Miraak had never quite seen a woman look so appealing as Amarynn did right now. Miraak leaned back to admire his handiwork, his cock twitched with delight as he took in the wonderful sight of her soaked heat.

            Miraak took advantage of Amarynn’s distraction and flicked his tongue along her heat, licking up all her juices.

            “Eyes on _me_ , Dragonborn,” Miraak growled at her, making his point by sucking on her clit. She bucked her hips and immediately made eye contact. This time, there was a fire burning in her eyes, that shyness she had was gone. She held his gaze as he spelled shouts on all her sensitive parts. Every moan that reached her lips was answered with a delighted hum, the vibrations sent shivers up and down her body. Miraak wrapped her thighs around his neck, pulling her up to give him better access to her sensitive parts. He felt his cock twitch as Amarynn’s eyes went wild as he languidly fucked her with his tongue. Amarynn bucked as she came again, her thighs tightened around his neck.

            Miraak slowly released her, trying not to ruin her high, but the instant his hands left her body, her eyes were locked on him. She sprang up and tore his robes open, revealing his taut chest underneath. Amarynn began wrestling his belt and robes, she was no longer feeling patient. She wanted him, all of him. Miraak caught on, ripping her robe off and tossing it across the room. Amarynn tried to wrestle her way above him, Miraak decided to play hard to get and make her work for this. He took great joy in Amarynn’s building frustration, which was completely out of character for the usually quiet and even-tempered Dragonborn. Amarynn continued struggling with his robes until she finally wrestled them away from his body. Miraak was about to chuckle at her struggles, but the sound died at his throat. Amarynn palmed his hard cock as it throbbed against his breeches, catching him completely off guard. He ground himself up into her hand, earning a squeeze, finally he was the one to make a chilling groan that only sent more fire into Amarynn.

            Amarynn was about to make her way down to his pants line in attempt to return his foreplay, but Miraak had other things in mind. He flung her back on the bed and towered over her, slowly slipping his breeches down until his hardened cock flung free. Finally, they were both completely naked with one another, staring at the other like they were the last thing on Nirn. They appraised each and every part of their bodies, time felt like it had slowed down. Amarynn could feel a shift in the air between them in that moment. This was no longer just two people fighting for dominance. There was a deeper connection between the two of them that only grew every time their eyes met. Miraak slowly lowered himself until they were inches apart, gently grinding his cock along her soaking folds. He restored himself along her neck, sucking on an already blossoming part of her skin.

            “Mir—Please,” Amarynn whined, desperately pulling him closer. Miraak chuckled and gave her a sharp nip on her ear.

            “Are you certain you are prepared, dovahkiin?” Miraak whispered breathily into her ear.

            Amarynn replied with a growl, “do not make me repeat myself Miraak.”

            “Do you really think you can handle me? I am so much more than these silly little finger of yours,” Miraak made his point squeezing her hand under his.

            “Miraak, do not make me— “

            Amarynn’s coherent thought was gone as soon as Miraak pressed himself into her entrance, steadily sinking himself in until he was buried to the hilt. They both laid still, the sound of their breath was the only sound between them. He slowly pulled out until he had almost left her empty, thrusting back in with a quick grunt.

            Their eyes burned intensely into one another as Miraak continued to move in her. Amarynn struggled to keep those awful repressed feelings down, after all these months of pining for him, the edge their dragon souls had brought between them, this was finally happening. She felt so ridiculously happy as Miraak relentlessly fucked her.

            But Amarynn couldn’t let herself get past something. She had grown to care for Miraak, despite all they had been through. She was with the one man who could completely understand her soul. There was no one else Amarynn would rather be doing this with, only Miraak. But did he feel the same? She gently brushed her fingers across his cheeks, light enough that Miraak didn’t notice it during his assault. There was only one thing Amarynn could think of doing right now. She wrapped her hand in his hair and stroked his cheek, until she finally caught his gaze once again. Her eyes dropped to his lips, timidly bringing her lips to brush against him. At first, Miraak tensed, freezing all movement. He was at a loss as to how to respond to this. She kissed him once, twice more, and brushed her tongue against his lower lip, seeking entrance. Miraak hesitantly complied, holding in the shiver as her tongue gracefully brushed against his own. How long had it been since a woman kissed him? And this tenderly no less?

            Miraak wouldn’t let her take control though. His hesitance was gone as he fired back, thrusting his tongue further into her mouth. His hand lost itself in a bundle of her hair, he gave it a good tug to give more access to her mouth. Amarynn had enough waiting for him, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper. She dragged her nails down his back hard enough to break skin, earning a particularly sweet thrust against her sweet spot. Amarynn decided that it was almost as pleasurable listening to the dovahzuul Miraak kept growling in her ear.

            It didn’t take long for Amarynn to build up to another orgasm, and judging from the erratic movement, Miraak was close behind. After several more desperate thrusts, Amarynn came so hard she could almost see white, dragging Miraak’s finish with hers. Miraak collapsed on top of her, both dragonborns gasping for breath as they came down from their highs. They laid in a comfortable silence, until Amarynn felt Miraak’s fingers brushing her neck. She met his gaze finally, Miraak’s eyes were hard and focused on her, as if this was the last time he’d see her. He dropped his forehead to hers, the sweat of their brows intermixing. Hesitantly, Miraak reached down and brushed her lips lightly, just a tease. He tried to pull away but was stopped when Amarynn caught his face, bringing him back into a tender kiss.

            They laid together in bed for the rest of the night, a tangled mess of limbs, with soft caresses and tender kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> translations: (special thank you to Zokwani for correcting my dovahzuul <3 )  
> Hi fen bolog fah nii: You will beg for it  
> Laan zuk do zu'u mindin laat vulon: Want more of me after last night?


End file.
